User talk:Rickomarow
Salutations, , welcome to my talk page, post questions or whatever you need here, but, REMEMBER, no respect for me,'' ''no respect for you as well... Rickomarow (talk) 13:08, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:180px-Don't Breath.jpg page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:36, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Glaze112 (talk) 15:53, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Unblock Request. Ok, I was blocked for false reasons. First of all, I did NOT framed another user, I just said it wasn't me! Second of all, I WASN'T acting intimidative, in any way, I was calm and was trying to sort things out, Ecto, on the other hand, was acting intimidative by calling me a "worm". Third of all, I DIDN'T HARASS ANY USER! I am telling the truth, I did not harass Becca, why would I do that? Becca is one of my best friends here! Why would I be offensive towards her? Also, when I said Brye88 was trolling Ecto, I. WAS. JOKING! I wanted to see if he was gonna believe and go check, however, unfortunately, he trolled Ecto on the same time I posted that message. Even WhyAmIReadingThis confirmed I wasn't socking nobody, Crashing, please... Remove my block, or atleast make it limited! I am not an enemy, I am a friendly. Also, if you still think I'm lying, then, even though I didn't do anything, I'm terribly sorry and I won't do that again. Cross my heart. ♫ Torturing Ponies Everyday ! ♫ (talk) 21:57, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: This is a project I am interested in. Prinplat [w:c:devOpen Source[]] 20:42, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Lazor army. You like to fire laz-BWAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. XxSkyrimNinjaxX (talk) 04:30, January 1, 2014 (UTC)XxSkyrimNinjaxX PS. I am a dolphin. c: Rickomarow -Contact me!- 01:50, December 29, 2013 (UTC) I just wanted to say I really love your picture ^_^ Cool story bro, but where's your signature? I love your picture too,afrodolphin. ^_^ XxSkyrimNinjaxX (talk) 04:31, January 1, 2014 (UTC)XxSkyrimNinjaxX FUCKETY FUCK FUCK! I COME IN PEACE NOT *EXPLODES* (Creeper198 (talk) 17:16, January 4, 2014 (UTC)) wuttt am i doinggg Hi Yeah sorry for reacting like that to your edit I thought you were a dck that wanted the story deleted FOR SOME REASON Yeah, sorry :P I'm apologizing cuz I'm Canadian and I'll feel bad if I dont..